PARTY
by Jeff Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic persuades Tails to have a party but when all but two unexpected friends send a threat saying if the party blows he's dead he and Sonic start to worry but the two friends help protect Tails just incase something makes everything go wrong it could start problems with the rest of them.
1. Sonic's Idea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.**

* * *

One day Tails is in his nearly pitch-black room playing Call of Duty Black Ops 2. "Die zombies die!" Tails yells. Sonic walks in and opens a curtain and shuts the game off at the same time. "Argh! The light." Tails says. "Tails you need to do more than just play this game, it's unhealthy." Sonic says. "How did you get in, the door was locked?" Tails asks. "I have a key." Sonic states. "How long have you be..." Sonic starts to say but is cut off by Tails' stomach. "Obviously too long." Sonic says. "I've only been. Hey! Where's Ultimate Warfare?" Tails asks. "That hasn't been on in a week." Sonic states. "I've been playing for a week?" Tails asks confused. "Whoah, I'd go take a shower before we get food, you stink." Sonic says.

20 Min. later.

"Ok let's go get some food." Tails says. "Where to?" Sonic asks. "How about Sky Deck Pizza?" Tails asks. "Fine, let's go." Sonic says disjointedly.

At the restaurant.

"Tails you need to do more than just play that game." Sonic says. "You tell me this once a day." Tails says. "Hey, I just got an idea." Sonic says. "I'm calling the police." Tails says reaching for his cell phone. "No it's not like that other idea." Sonic says. "You should have a party." Sonic adds. "Don't you remember what happened the last time?" Tails asks.

FLASHBACK.

"I'm gonna jump off the roof." A clearly drunk Knuckles says. CRASH. "Who brought this crap?" Tails asks.

END FLASHBACK.

"This one will be different." Sonic says. "That's what you said the last time!" Tails yells. "Sheesh." Sonic says. "Fine, but if my house is even slightly damaged, I will destroy you." Tails says.

Back at Tails' house.

"Hey Sonic, who should I invite?" Tails asks. "First see if Vector can DJ, then see if the rest of the gang, discluding the Babylonian Rouges can come." Sonic says. "Ok Vector said cool, the rest of them discluding Shadow and Knuckles said they'll come but kill me if it blows." Tails says. "So Shadow and Knuckles aren't coming?" Sonic asks. "No, they're coming, they just said they'll bring chips and soda." Tails says. "Ok I'm shocked with those two the rest of them too." Sonic says. "Come on, let's go get some party supplies." Tails says. "Yeah." Sonic says shaking with fear.


	2. Gettin' supplies

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

"So Sonic, when are we going to the store?" Tails asks. "Whenever you want, I'm only helping so they don't kill you." Sonic says eating a chili dog. "So other than that you don't care?" Tails asks. "Pretty much." Sonic says. "Come on let's go get the supplies." Tails says.

At the store.

"Ok, what's first on the list?" Sonic asks. "Candy, and lots of it." Tails replies. "Ok, let's go get some candy!" Sonic says. "This store is really disorganized, they have pet food in one aisle, and food in the next, then more pet food." sonic complains. "Hey Sonic I found the candy." Tails yells. Sonic and Tails fill a quarter of the cart with candy. "What's next?" Sonic asks. "Plastic cups and paper plates." Tails says. "What's wrong with the dishes you have now?" Sonic asks. "I'm still trying to replace all of the ones from last time." Tails says. "Oh yeah." Sonic says. "And we're lucky, I already found them." Tails says landing. The duo fill a half of the cart with the cups and plates. "I think we're gonna need two trips." Tails says. "I tell you not to buy the normal car but no you can't drive vans." Sonic mocks. Just then they walk into the Babylonian Rouges. "Well, well, well, look what the hedgehog dragged in." Jet says. "Can it Jet let us finish getting our supplies." Tails says. "Supplies for what?" Jet asks threateningly. "A p-party." Tails says. "Well we never got invitations." Wave says. "That's because you're not invited." Sonic says. "I should take you two down right here." Storm says. "You mess with them, you're leaving in a body bag." Knuckles says coming from nowhere. "Stay out of this Echidna." Jet warns. "Bring it on skateboard punk wannabe." Knuckles says. Jet throws a punch but misses. "Your mistake pigeon." Knuckles says. "I AM NOT A PIGEON!" Jet yells. Knuckles throws a punch knocking Jet out. "Bail?" Storm asks. "Yup." Wave replies. Wave and Storm grab Jet and run. "So how's party planning going?" Knuckles asks. "Pretty good." Tails replies. "Ok, see you," Knuckles starts to say but Tails interrupts. "Wait, everyone except for you and Shadow said they would kill me if the party sucks." Tails says. "Don't worry, me and Shads got you covered." Knuckles replies. "Well later." Sonic says.

At the checkout line.

"So how much do you think this will cost? I'm thinking around two hundred." Sonic says. "actually it's $113.83, total." Tails says. "Yeah right." Sonic says. "Wait is that, AMY!" Sonic yells. "What didn't you know I had a summer job here?" Amy asks. "But it isn't summer yet." Tails says. "And now I have a hammer with your name on it, by the way, that will be $113.83." Amy says. "O-ok Tails says.

Back at Tails' house.

"Sonic you could help me put everything away." Tails says. "And you could clean your house and yard." Sonic replies."I told you that I would get that after we finished putting everything away." Tails says. "Atleast we don't have to see Amy again today." Sonic says. Just then a hammer flies through an open window hitting Sonic in the head KOing him. "Great." Tails says.


End file.
